The Perils of Eavesdropping
by wtchcool
Summary: Patrick Portman discovers why eavesdropping on new security guard Vince Faraday is not a good idea, at all. Reveal fic taking place post-BIOTP. Pence. R&R.


"The Perils of Eavesdropping":

Why it is a Supremely Bad Idea

By wtchcool

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own the rights to "The Cape." If that changes, new episodes will include Pence. :) As it is, I did write "Blame It On the Perfume," and this takes place in that 'verse, so you might want to read it first.

Overall, Patrick Portman, Palm City's Secretary of Prisons, was pleased with the progress of his newest employee, Vince Faraday. Portman had had no complaints since the day he'd interviewed the newest member of Palm City's royal family.

_Flashback_

Faraday shifted uneasily. There was obviously something on his mind, but he wasn't sure how to broach the topic. Finally, he just dived in.

"Look, Mr. Portman, I know there's some bad blood between you and Peter…"

Portman was quiet. Bad blood was an understatement. Faraday's spouse had tried to kill him, although Patrick supposed the ex-fugitive probably didn't know that.

"You should know that I disagree with Peter on a lot of things and I'm glad you stood up to him," Vince continued. "God help me, I'm crazy about him, but I'd hate to think of what would have happened if he had gotten control of the prisons."

"Is that so?" Portman asked.

"Of course. You're my hero," Faraday said, smiling. Portman tried to size him up. That seemed like a bit too much brownnosing for a job applicant, especially one who could probably have his pick of jobs, given his recent nuptials. But the former police sergeant seemed to be sincere…

"Well, Mr. Faraday, welcome aboard!"

_End Flashback_

Yep, he had no complaints about the security guard…until today. One of Faraday's colleagues informed Portman that instead of being at his post, the rookie guard was meeting with his husband-in the area reserved for the prisoners' conjugal visits, no less. For heavens' sake! He hadn't thought Faraday was this irresponsible. How could he be playing hooky like a love-struck teenager? And why at Owl Island when they had their penthouse at ARK Tower for that?

Portman hesitated outside the door of the room Faraday was in. He had wanted to barge in there and demand that Vince get back to his post, but he had no desire to see the couple engaging in coitus…

He heard Faraday's voice coming through the door. Oh, good, they weren't doing it. It sounded like the security guard was berating the billionaire for something. Portman probably shouldn't eavesdrop, but…

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF

"Damn it, Peter! Ever since Chess killed the Lich-"

"Now, be reasonable, dear. He had that coming; he poisoned Jamie."

"Don't change the subject! Half the scum of the city is too afraid to come near me and you've ordered the other half to keep their hands off."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't lie to me! I know you have. All of a sudden everyone's pulling their punches. Well, I'm sick of it. I'm not going to quit my job for you, Peter."

"How have I interfered with your work at Owl Island?"

"Don't play dumb! I meant my job as the Cape and you know it. I am not giving up that mantle and you're not going to tie my hands-"

"I thought I'd be able to talk you into that," Peter said, a lascivious grin on his face. Vince opened and closed his mouth.

"We can talk about that later. But figuratively speaking-"

"I was just trying to protect you!" Fleming exclaimed. Vince laid a hand over Peter's.

"I know. Honey, I'm not Danielle," Vince said, referring to Peter's late wife. "You're not going to lose me."

"How on earth can you guarantee that? You arrogant vigilante! Your job is dangerous. What happens if you go and get yourself killed one night?"

"I don't have that luxury; the city needs me." Peter scoffed.

"Forget the bloody city! _I _need you… and so does your son, for that matter."

"Peter…" Vince shook his head. "God help me; I need you, too. I will be as careful as humanly possible, but I'm not going to stop and deep down, I don't think you want me to, either. I need you to respect that decision and stop getting in my way."

"Isn't it the nemesis' job to get in the way?" Vince glared at Fleming. "Alright, alright; perhaps I have been a _tad_ overprotective. Just remember, Faraday, you ever die on me and I'll dig you up so I can kill you properly." Vince chuckled.

"If you didn't try to make my afterlife hell, you wouldn't be the man I married. Come on, I'd better get back to work before the boss realizes I…"

Faraday trailed off. He'd opened the door and found Portman standing on the other side, his eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

_Well that's just great_, Vince thought as his cheeks turned a vibrant shade of red.

**Author's Note: Okay, in my defense, it really seemed about time for a Portman reveal fic. (It's nearly the show's anniversary.) Also, I'd been asked for more in the BIOTP 'verse…**

**No beta this time, so quibble away. Or tell me to delete the fic before any other poor souls stumble across it, whatever.**


End file.
